nolffandomcom-20200215-history
United States
The United States of America (also known as the United States or USA or US or informally as America) is a country located on the North American continent. Canada is directly to the north of the country. Cuba and the Caribbean region is just to the south east of the country. As the name of the country implies, it is made up of various states. The United States was a member of the Allied Powers in World War II and in the Cold War was the primary country promoting capitalism. The United States is a member of NATO. The United States did not enter World War II until it was attacked by Japan in 1941. In the 1950's the United States was involved in the Korean War on the Korean peninsula. In 1962, the United States confronted the Soviet Union over the Cuban Missile Crisis. This almost lead to a nuclear confrontation between the two superpowers. In the late 1960's the country was involved in a conflict within Vietnam. Citizens of the country are commonly referred to as Americans. The primary language spoken in the country is English. The currency of the United States is the Dollar. The country also mints Dimes as one of it's coins. While on a mission in Morocco, Cate Archer overheard two Moroccans talking about American women. Since one American woman known by one of the men refused to wear shoes, he wondered if all American women refused to wear shoes. It seemed very strange, but America is a strange country. H.A.R.M. was holding Dr. Otto Schenker prisoner in their North American facility (using the Dumas Lumber Company as a front). Cate Archer had to sneak onto a train in the state of Washington to discover the location of this base and rescue Dr. Schenker. Lyndon B Johnson is the President of the United States in 1968. Just before H.A.R.M. starts Project: Omega, President Johnson addressed the nation. The following weapons were developed in the United States. Bacalov Corrector, Bacalov Instigator Combat Shotgun, M79 Grenade Launcher and the Petri .38 Airweight Revolver. One of the products made in America, and highly coveted in the Soviet Union, was Blue Jeans. The Chevrolet Corvette Stingray was a vehicle produced in the United States. Known Locations Known States * Alabama * Ohio * Florida * Washington Known Cities * Akron * Anaheim * Birmingham * Fort Lauderdale * Miami * Miami Beach * New York * Palm Beach * Portland * Washington D.C.- Capitol Known Islands * Pribilof Islands Known Organizations * CIA * Office of Strategic Services * Pentagon * U.S. Army * U.S. Marine Corps * U.S. Navy Known Businesses * American Railways * Dumas Lumber Company * Farley Fertility * First Bank of Stucky * KHRM - Radio Station * Mulkey - Manufacturer of mobile homes * Serenity Valley Trailer Court * Tonight Show - TV show Known Americans * Abigail Anders - Daughter of Joseph Anders * Betty * Davis * Dwayne * Isaac Barnes - U.S. Government Employee * Jill * Joseph Anders - U.S. Army Lieutenant * Kevin Hickey * Loni Hickey * Lyndon B Johnson - U.S. President * Marianne Anders - Wife of Joseph and mother of Abigail Anders * Martha * Melvin Blitzny * Morgan Hawkins - U.S. Army General * Morris Monroe - U.S Ambassador to West Germany * Mr. Dullwhittle * Runnels * S. Lee * Steve * Tom Goodman - Agent for UNITY North American Branch External link United States on Wikipedia Category:Locations